


Get Closer to Him, to Get Closer to You

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyance, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, pre stisaac, slight secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is upset that Scott hasn't spent much time with him due to one Isaac Lahey. He also learns that Isaac has been spending time with Scott for other reasons that don't even involve Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Closer to Him, to Get Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet idea I had.

Stiles had grown sick and tired of sharing his people. Most importantly, he had grown tired of sharing Scott with Isaac. He understood it, how the guy really had no friends after what he had been through, but what gave Isaac the right to claim his best friend just because they both shared a hairy problem on the full moon?

He understood the werewolf business. He really did. Half the time they were up shit creek without a paddle, and Stiles helped as much as possible, but he also didn’t have werewolf strength and all the other heightened senses that went along with it. That’s why he understood Isaac and Scott spending more time together when crap went down, and in Beacon Hills, that seemed to happen on a daily basis now. However, he didn’t expect it to flow into other aspects of his friendship with Scott like playing video games or watching stupid movies on TV while eating endless amounts of unhealthy junk food.

It did though. The past couple of weeks, every attempt Stiles had made to spend some quality time with his best friend had been spoiled by the likes of one Isaac Lahey. Supposedly Isaac had nowhere else to go aside from Derek’s, and everyone knew he acted like a total sourwolf if he had to be around people for far too long. Scott’s excuse was that Melissa insisted on Isaac staying at the McCall house, so Stiles had been left out in the cold. Sure, he saw them at school, but he also shot Isaac dirty looks too. Who could blame him, right?

Eventually Scott and Stiles agreed to have a sleepover at Stiles’ house with his dad working the night shift. They were going to watch most of the Marvel superhero movies and basically end with Avengers since it was the ultimate superhero movie. Unfortunately, a day before the movie night was to be held, Scott asked if Isaac could tag along. Apparently he really had a thing for Captain America and he had given Scott the puppy eyes.

Stiles obliged, even if he really didn’t want Isaac there. He wanted time alone with his best friend, but it couldn’t be that bad, right?

The night eventually arrived and Scott and Isaac showed up at Stiles house on a Friday evening. As soon as Stiles opened the door, his honey colored eyes fell upon Isaac, his curly hair a little disheveled, probably due to the wind, although Stiles really did not care. At least that’s what he told himself.

The two boys entered and Stiles hurried into the kitchen. He was placing all the snacks into bowls and getting everything prepped for their night of junk food. A pizza was on its way too because no one could have a movie night without pizza!

Stiles began to ramble about the food as Scott entered the kitchen to help. Stiles turned around when he didn’t notice Isaac looming over Scott like a lost puppy.  
“Uh, do you have a place I can put my things?” Isaac asked sheepishly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. Yes, definitely a lost puppy.

Stiles quirked a brow at him out of humor. “My room. First door upstairs on the right.” He watched Isaac disappear upstairs with his bag in hand.

Once Isaac was out of sight, Scott let out a huge sigh of relief. He plopped down in one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table. “You do know it wasn’t my idea to actually have him come here, right?” He asked, looking up at Stiles.

Stiles dumped a huge bag of Cheetos into a bowl before he gave Scott his full attention. “You said he had a thing for Captain America. Why is he even here then? No offense, dude, but I’ve been trying to hang out with you for at least two weeks now without him around, and the first chance we get, you bring him.” He nearly hissed out of irritation, but also because he was trying to keep his voice down. Isaac was upstairs and the boy had werewolf hearing. He could still probably hear their conversation, so Stiles reached over and opened up the chip bag so the noise might cover up their conversation.

Of course, just like that, Scott pulled out the big brown puppy eyes that typically got him anything he wanted. Stiles hated it so much sometimes. “I’m sorry, okay! He wanted to come and he keeps driving me nuts! He’s always asking me things, about you, and I just- It’s kind of strange, okay? It’s so annoying. I think that’s why he actually spends time with me, to ask things about you. I think he has a thing for you.”

If Scott wasn’t such an honest person, Stiles might think his best friend was lying to him, but due to the frustration and obvious annoyance in Scott’s voice – and it was hard to annoy Scott – he knew it was the truth. So no one could blame Stiles if he audibly squeaked a little as his mouth opened up to try and find words. “You’re joking, right?! Oh my god.” 

Stiles gripped the edge of the table and shook his head. With his luck, that’s when he heard Isaac descending the stairs. He stood up abruptly, grabbing one of the bowls and put on one of his ‘I’m fine’ faces. “Go ahead and eat whatever snacks you want!” He nearly squawked at Isaac before he darted into the living room. He placed the bowl down on the table and plopped down onto the couch unceremoniously before his eyes cast towards Isaac ever so slightly. How on earth could that boy like him? Tall, lanky, yet sort of built in all the right places. Not to mention, he had the hair going for him and was good looking in general. Stiles swallowed hard and looked away towards the TV where he had the first Iron Man movie already waiting to be played. This was going to be one awkward sleepover. He really wished Scott hadn’t told him, and of course, Isaac sat down beside him on the couch. Oh great…


End file.
